MySpace Messages
by InsanityKiryuuxD
Summary: This is a SLIGHT sequil to MySpace Comments! OneShot! JimmyRachel ShinichiRan


**This is a **_**"SLIGHT"**_** sequil to **_**"MySpace Comments" **_**, a story by me of course!!! haha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Case Closed. I only wish! haha **

**--------------------------**

**Once again Serena Sebastian (Sonoko Suzuki for the retards that didn't know that haha) yapped on about Rachel Moore (Ran Mouri duh!) getting a better man the Jimmy Kudo ( Shinichi Kudou to all of you geniouses!) because he was still gone. Little did both of them know, Jimmy was actually there the whole time! Except the fact that he was in the body of a 7 year old and had the fake identity known as Conan Edogawa.**

**"Serena, just give it up already." Rachel told her friend. She stared at her lunch. For some reason, she just couldn't bring herself to eat it. She just looked really down.**

**"Rachel?" is all Serena could say when the lunch bell rang. And once again, the girls went to the computer lab.**

**--------------**

**"Rachel aren't you going to get on your MySpace?" Serena asked as she read the latest blog on her myspace.**

**"Huh?" Rachel asked. She just couldn't get Jimmy out of her head lately. She shook her head, nodded to Serena, and got on her MySpace.**

**A few minutes pasted until Serena looked over at Rachel's screen.**

**"Geez! How come you're always getting mail and comments, Rach?!" Serena was shocked as she notice her best pal had 2 new messages and 5 new comments.**

**Rachel just laughed and scratched the back of her head. "Uh...I guess I really don't know."**

**"Well let's see what your messages are!" Serena told her as her turned her chair so she could look at Rachel's computer better.**

**-------------**

**"They're both from someone named Ai Haibara." Serena said looking slightly confused. "Who's Ai Haibara?"**

**"I think it's that blonde little girl that Conan hangs out with." Rachel looked up with a fingure to her chin. "Ya I'm pretty sure that's her." **

**"Well who cares! Just read her message." Serena told her.**

**"Well ok." Rachel said opening the first message. **

**"Well?!" Serena said unpaitently.**

**"Just a minute! It's loading! You're so-" Rachel started.**

**"It's loaded!" Serena exclaimed.**

**"Ok it says:**

_**So I read your blog the other day. I was over at Dr. Agasa's house and Jimmy was there. So I asked him these questions...Little did he know I was filling this survey thing out and little did he know I was going to send you it as well. So here it is.**_

_**Your blog was called 'If You Were To Kiss Me'**_

_**And here's what Jimmy said.**_

_**what type of kiss  
x french  
peck**_

what position  
x standing  
sitting  
x lying down

if standing where would we be  
in a public place like the mall  
outside somewhere like an open feild..empty lot  
x on my..your front pourch.. back deck

if sitting what..where will we be siiting in  
in a car  
x in a big chair  
in the movies

if lying down what..where would we be lying down on  
my..your bed  
a picknick bench..table  
x a desk..table

if we were outside what would the weather be like  
x rain and thunder  
hot..humid  
x snowy  
cloudy  
clear skies nice spring breeze

what time of day..night  
x ealy morning 1:00 am  
late morning 10:00 am  
afternoon 12:00 pm  
late afternoon 3:00 pm  
evening 5:00 pm  
x early night 8:00 pm  
x late night 11:00 pm

where would ur hands be  
up my shirt  
in ur hands  
x hugging me  
x around my neck

lastly what would our kiss lead to  
a few more short and sweet kisses..pecks  
x some toucking  
most likely sex  
x make out session  
a medium to long meaningful kiss

wait one more  
should i fill this out for u  
x yes  
no  
i dont care

_**And there you have it.**_

**..."**

**"Wooh..." is all the could come out of Serena's mouth.**

**"I Know!" a fellow femail classmate named Sadi Vossler threw out, which almost gave Rachel and Serena heart-attachs.**

**"Sadi?"Rachel asked.**

**"I mean..Why didn't Jimmy send me that!" Sadi crossed her arms...**

**"BECAUSE HE'S RACHEL'S!!!!" Serena stood up and shouted at her. Then she calmed down and returned to Rachel. " Now read the other thing that that Ai girl sent you."**

**"Um...ok..."**

**"What!" Sadi shreiched. Obviously she was a Jimmy fangirl. (duh you have to be a retard not to relize that!)**

**"Just read it!" Serena rubbed her forehead trying not to just burst out.**

**"Ok...Here it is!**

_**Well just like the last one I made him do this survey without him knowing that i was filling it out and sending it to ya...well here you go!**_

_**The Would You Game.**_

Would You...  
x Push me into a wall and kiss me?  
x Come To My House To Do Nothing But Chill?  
Slap Me?  
Slap me if i asked you to?  
x Kiss Me?  
x Let Me Kiss You?  
x Watch A Movie With Me?  
x Take Me Out To Dinner?  
x Take A Shower With Me? (ha he freaked out and it took him 10 minutes to answer this i swear!)  
x Take Me Home For The Night?  
x Let Me Sleep In Your Bed?  
Take Me Anywhere With You  
x Repost This For Me To Answer Your Questions?  
Lock Me In Your room And Take Advantage Of Me?  
x Let me lock you in your room and Take Advantage of you?(XD! i can't beleave he said yes!)  
x Let Me Make You Breakfast?  
x Make me breakfast?  
x Tickle Me?  
x Let Me Tickle You?  
x Stick Up For Me If I Was Being Put Down?  
x Instant Message Me?  
x Greet Me In Public?  
x Hang Out With Me?  
x Hold my waist from behind while we are out?  
x Bring Me Around Your Friends?  
x Fall in love with me  
x Like me  
x Love me (he does ahah but won't admit it of course!)

Do You...  
x Miss Me?  
x Think I'm Sexy?( he's such a perv! ahah!)  
x Think I'm Cute?  
x Think I'm Hot?  
Think I'm Ok?  
Think I'm Ugly?  
x Want To Kiss Me?  
x Want To Cuddle With Me?  
x Want To Date Me?

Am I...  
x Smart?  
x Cool?  
x Loveable?  
x Great To Be With?  
x Attractive?  
x Mean?(he said only a little bit)  
Ugly?  
x Gorgeous?

Have You Ever...  
x Thought About Hooking Up With Me?  
x Found Yourself Wanting To Kiss Me Non-Stop?(nice...haha)  
x Wished I Were There?  
x Had A Crush On Me?  
Wanted My Number?  
x Had A Dream About Me?  
x Been Distracted By Me?

Are You...  
x Happy You Know Me?  
x Thinking About Me  
x my friend?  
my b/f

_**and so there conculeds another survey! **_

**And that's what it says..." Rachel said while she was redder then a cherry.**

**"He checked nearly everyone..." A girl named Miranda Walker said. Everybody's mouths were dropped in amazment...When all of a sudden Rachel felt someone slap her back a few times.**

**"See! Told you! Jimmy really does love you!" Serena smiled at her best friend. Some of the girls laughed and thought it was mega cute and then the fangirls were insainly jelouse and went back to their seats. But all the while, after reading what she just did...All Rachel could think was:**

_**'Well, then come home soon, Jimmy. Because then maybe...Maybe we can finally be something more then just friends.' **_

**-------------------**

**Well dang! Another Stupid MySpace story!!! Ha...Well I hope you guys like it!!! Haha because truth be told, I just randomly came up with the idea and then just started writing! Haha! I had no idea where it was going! I just started typing it down! Haha!**

**-P.D.G.6**_**  
**_

_**  
**_


End file.
